


Snow Leopard Has A Fluffy Christmas Eve

by RinRin



Series: Twelve Days of Fic 2017 [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Reincarnation, it's super sweet, mystery additional character mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Tsuna and Kyouya spend a sweet evening with each other in a possible future toSnow Leopard Not Lion





	Snow Leopard Has A Fluffy Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Witch_of_Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_of_Perception/gifts).



> Witch_of_Perception asked:
> 
> Hmmm... keeping in mind that Christmas is a romantic holiday in Japan, how about: Christmas prompt-- established relationship Tobirama!Tsuna and Madara!Kyouya, some fluff? Gift-giving? Or, if you'd like a more family-oriented Christmas scene, you should totally do something with the whole group relaxing at home in their sweaters, or something. I dunno, but if you're asking for prompts, I'd like some bonding moments while warding off the cold of winter, literally and metaphorically. If that's ok.

Um, I think I’ve gotten all the things you listed, but even if I didn’t I think it turned out really nice.  Some links at the bottom.

****

Tsuna slowly closed the bedroom door with a smile before slipping through the house and into the living room.

He slid onto the couch and under the lifted blanket to snuggle up against Kyouya.

“All set?” Kyouya asked glancing at him.

“He’s all tucked in and asleep,” Tsuna replied.

“Good, good.  And we’re meeting everyone else tomorrow?”

“As our Italian Famiglia has requested.  But tonight is for the two of us,” Tsuna smiled as he leaned in to lay a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“Mmmm,” Kyouya hummed into the kiss before pulling back, twisting around to grab something from the side table, “I’ve got something for you.”

Tsuna raised an eyebrow, “I thought that we were doing that tomorrow.”

“Just take the gift, Tsuna,” Kyouya rolled his eyes but his voice was fond.

“Well if we’re disregarding tradition,” Tsuna pushed himself up, ignoring Kyouya’s pout.

He sauntered over to the hall closet and pulled out a box before returning to the couch and snuggling up against his husband once more.  Kyouya chuckled at the fact that they both had gifts ready for the other.

They handed each other their gifts.

“You first,” Tsuna told him.

“What?  But I brought it up first!” Kyouya protested.

“And I’m the one who’s a former Hokage and current Mafia Don,” Tsuna shot back.

Kyouya huffed but relented. He peeled the wrapping paper off of the gift and opened the box.

A smile curled over his lips.  Sitting neatly in the box was a gray sweater with a distressed black box across the chest with the word “BIRDS” in grey in the box.  Underneath the black box, in black lettering was the phrase “(BECAUSE PEOPLE SUCK)”.  Kyouya tugged at the collar and rubbed the fabric.  The inside was so soft that he immediately put the sweater in his internal ‘hand wash only’ list.

“Thank you koibito,” Kyouya murmured, pressing a kiss down through Tsuna’s fluffy hair, “I love it.”

“Good,” Tsuna said distractedly, turning his present around in his hands, examining it from every angle.

Kyouya withheld a wince.  He had no doubt that it was secure within the box, but he couldn’t help himself.

Finally Tsuna pulled the wrapping off.  He blinked at the box, glancing at Kyouya.

The former Uchiha kept his face blank and hoped that the only thing Tsuna could read from his Chakra was smugness over the gift.

Tsuna opened the box, easing the styrofoam out and then outright beamed at what was revealed.

He gently pulled out the mug, admiring it’s white body with an indent of a cat’s mouth and the gold-colored accents of little ears on the rim and a nose over the cat mouth and the golden handle.  He made a delighted noise as he peered into the mug.

“Feline Good!  Kyouya!”  He tilted his head back to beam up at his husband, “I love it!”

“I know you prefer to get your cat-themed clothes on your own or with the girls, so I figured,” Kyouya half shrugged, “Go with the theme but something different.”

“Thank you,” Tsuna said, placing the mug on the coffee table and twisting to kiss Kyouya once again.

“Shall we put something on then?  Stay up for a bit?” Kyouya said, placing his own present down on the floor and reaching for the remote.

“Let’s,” Tsuna said, pulling a blanket over them.

* * *

[Kyouya’s gift](https://img0.etsystatic.com/189/1/15606654/il_340x270.1354925456_dotr.jpg):

[Tsuna’s gift](https://virginiateacompany.com/product/white-cat-mug/):


End file.
